Why You Should Never Spike The Punch
by jewle69
Summary: Kurt/Pietro pairing Have you ever gotten close to someone you shouldn't have while drunk? Kurt and Pietro do and are left to face the consequences of their actions. Rated M for mature themes and slashy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya another Kurt/Pietro story because you know that's my favourite pairing. I know the whole getting drunk thing has been done before but hey, it's my turn to try it.**

**#**

Chapter 1

'Idiots!!' Pietro mused to himself. He couldn't believe the other Brotherhood boys had actually spiked the punch at this pathetic little dance, and worse still, they hadn't bothered to tell him that they had done it, not until after he'd already knocked back 9 glasses of the stuff at high speed. He'd been alright for a while and had begun to hope that something about his fast metabolism had negated the effects of the alcohol, but a few minutes ago all 9 glasses had hit him like a sledge hammer. It had been all he could do to keep his feet when the world suddenly tilted and his thought processes started feeling like he was trying to wade through tar. The others had apologized, amongst snickers, claiming that they thought he had known what they'd done.

Pietro sighed heavily, sitting unsteadily on the gyms bleachers. At least he wasn't the only one affected. He looked around. Half the students were rip roaring drunk. Pietro didn't even want to know exactly what it was his friends threw in the punch, but whatever it was, it was definitely effective. He knew the only reason Lance had let the other two spike it was because he was hoping that it may loosen Kitty Pryde's morals a little and finally allow Lance to get some. Pietro snorted in disgust. Honestly, if Lance couldn't get Kitty to go further when she was sober, there was no way he should be doing it when she's drunk.

Pietro gripped the seat he was sitting on as he swayed alarmingly and almost toppled backwards. Shit, this was it. He officially hated Halloween and this stupid school for throwing a fancy dress Halloween dance. It was just asking for trouble!

He rubbed his bare arms and shivered. He suddenly wasn't sure what stroke of irony made him decide to come as an Angel. He was wearing a pair of ripped faded almost white denim jeans with artistic tears all over them and a pair of beige roman sandals he had gotten just for this occasion. His bare chest was covered in silver and gold glitter and he had a pair of white glittery feathered Angel wings strapped to his back, complete with a halo.

He sniggered to himself. The teachers had almost had a fit when they saw him. He knew they had debated letting him in or making him cover himself a little more. He had to admit the outfit was slightly raunchy in an innocent kinda way. He was showing off a lot of skin but the adults had decided to let it go.

He felt a little exposed now. A lot of people had made an effort, except his own team. He looked across the room to where Lance, wearing a scream mask, was making out with a slightly tipsy Kitty, wearing a fairy outfit. Toad and Blob had come as the blues brothers but had already gone home when Toad drank some of the spiked punch and almost immediately started throwing up when it disagreed with him.

Cyclops, who had been dressed as a roman senator, had already been escorted home by a Queen Jean and a Vampiric Rogue after he had consumed too much punch and started a fight with Duncan, who had been so drunk that it had only taken one uncoordinated punch from Scott to send him out for the count. Jean and Rogue had left Kitty, who was too wrapped up in Lance to be responsible and Evan in charge of the younger Xavier students, but Pietro could see Evan wearing a bad Rasta wig and sunglasses, passed out under the food table.

Pietro got shakily to his feet and made his way to the side of the bleachers, where the bathrooms were. 'Maybe a little water in his face would help clear his head.' he thought as he stumbled along. He was almost at his destination when the bathroom door was opened and the Institute's resident fuzzy blue elf swayed out into the room, giving Pietro a wide intoxicated smile. Pietro looked Kurt over. Fuzzball had already won the prize for best costume, which was cheating a bit really, as he had actually only come as himself without the hologram, only with minor alterations.

In his drunken countenance, Pietro found himself studying Kurt. The blue furred boy looked exactly as he usually looked without the hologram, only wearing a pair of tight black leather trousers and a studded black leather belt with chains that Pietro couldn't imagine the other boy already owning. Kurt's outfit was completed by a pair of black bat wings strapped to his back. Like Pietro, he had chosen to leave his chest bare, showing off his dark blue silken fur. Pietro caught himself musing on how soft it looked and admiring how muscular the other boy was. Of course he'd noticed before. Kurt's uniform was pretty tight and didn't hide much, but it was completely different seeing those muscles without them being hidden behind fabric.

The urge to touch came over him and Pietro started shaking his head irritably as if to dislodge the odd thoughts as he continued to peruse Kurt's appearance. He wasn't gay. Why would he be thinking things like that? He snorted as an ironic thought hit him. Here he was, one of the alleged bad guys, dressed as an Angel and there Kurt was, one of the Institutes most placid members, supposedly dressed as a demon. It was amusing in a way.

"Hi, Pietro. Great party, Ja?" Kurt slurred slightly. waving in a friendly way. the alcohol obviously making him forget their status as enemies. Pietro was surprised to feel a goofy grin cross his own face as he waved back and weaved his way over to where Kurt was still standing, leaning heavily on one of the beams holding the bleachers up by the bathroom door. Pietro watched as Kurt swayed backwards, hitting the wall and tumbling over one of the low beams into the darkness under the bleachers, accompanied by, what Pietro could only assume by the tone, was a plethora of German curse words.

Pietro gingerly picked his way over the beams into the darkened area to see Kurt unsteadily trying to regain his feet. Without thinking about it, Pietro stumbled towards the other boy, offering his hand. He saw Kurt's golden eyes glowing in the semi darkness and those gleaming white fangs bared in a drunken smile as he placed his tri fingered hand in Pietro's. Pietro smiled, pulling Kurt to his feet, but his alcohol impaired senses must have misjudged how much strength to use as Kurt was pulled to his feet too fast, stumbling into Pietro, who immediately wrapped his arms around the other boy, steadying him as he felt Kurt's hands placing themselves on his waist.

Pietro suddenly felt too warm and his skin was prickling as he swayed. He could feel Kurt's soft fur tickling his chest and stomach where they were pressed so close. Pietro found himself staring into glazed golden eyes.

"Kurt?" Pietro croaked, eyes a little too wide at the pleasurable sensation of the other boy leaning against him.

"hmmm, vhat?" Kurt purred, eyes half lidded, too drunk to care that he was wrapped in an enemy's embrace.

Pietro couldn't explain what he did next. He didn't even know where the notion came from, only that he pitched forward suddenly, sealing his mouth over Kurt's. Kurt's golden eyes widened, his lips remaining still under Pietro's for just a moment before his alcohol clouded mind seemed to decide to go with it and he began returning the kiss. Pietro closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations of having the other boy pressed so close, their lips moving sensuously against one another.

Part of his mind was screaming at him, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. Kurt was an X-Man. Kurt was a GUY! But Pietro ignored it as the voice got quieter before lapsing into silence, smothered by his body's insistence that what he was doing felt fantastic and therefore was a good idea.

Pietro slipped his tongue out, running it along Kurt's peach fuzz covered lower lip. He let his hands, which had been exploring the planes of Kurt's back, move lower, covering Kurt's ass. He squeezed the firm globes, making Kurt gasp in what sounded like surprised pleasure. Pietro wasted no time before delving his tongue through those slightly parted lips and into the hot cavern of Kurt's mouth. When he felt Kurt's raspy catlike tongue tentively touch his own, his mind snapped. Fire coursed through his veins and a roaring sound filled his ears as he attempted to devour Kurt's mouth and Kurt met his passion with a ferocity of his own that made Pietro's blood sing and his cock swell.

He felt Kurt's hands exploring his back as he pushed Kurt backwards against the wall, pinning the other boy there. He dipped one had down the back of Kurt's leather trousers, touching soft fur covered flesh. He saw flashes of light behind his closed eye lids as they ground against one another, making them both gasp. He could feel Kurt hardness against his own. He groaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt followed his example by sneaking his hand down the back of Pietro's pants, grasping the bare flesh he found there.

Pietro broke the kiss, panting heavily as he looked into blazing lust filled golden eyes and in that moment he didn't think he'd ever seen anything hotter in his life. Kurt looked wickedly debauched. That was the only phrase for it. A mauve flush had crept along the blue boy's cheekbones, his chest heaving as he fought for air. Pietro could still see lights flashing in the periphery of his vision as a fierce wave of lust tore through his body, making him swoop back down, stealing Kurt's mouth for kiss after drugging kiss as they moved sensuously against one another, exploring each other's bodies with their hands, driving the exquisite sensations higher and higher.

Kurt knew he shouldn't be doing this. In some still sober part of his mind, he knew that this was a mistake. Pietro was the enemy. Pietro was a guy. He'd never been interested in guys like this before. Why would he start now? Sure, he'd noticed that Pietro was an exceptionally good looking guy, but that didn't mean anything, did it? Just because he'd noticed didn't mean he was attracted to the other boy, did it? Kurt knew he should stop this but it just felt so good.

He didn't understand how something that was so wrong could feel so incredible. The sensation was dizzying. He'd never been so hard or felt so out of control in his life as his body writhed against Pietro's. He could feel Pietro's hands on him, leaving paths of electricity in their wake and he couldn't stop his own hands from caressing every inch of the other boy's flesh available to them. The feel of Pietro's mouth against his, their tongues doing battle, was intoxicating, far more so than the alcohol had been. He started to feel lost as his brain took a backseat, letting his body's instincts take complete control. His mind may have been whispering that this was wrong but his body was screaming out for more.

Pietro was drowning in sensations. He could no longer think straight, his body running on pure need. He shivered erotically at the primal growl Kurt let out as he let his hand wander around the front of Kurt's leather pants, cupping Kurt's hardened bulge and massaging it, making Kurt whimper deliciously in a way that made tremors spread through Pietro's body.

He abandoned his hand's actions to a particularly desperate whimper from Kurt, who was squirming with pleasure. He was fiddling with the buckle of Kurt's belt, sucking and nipping along Kurt's jaw and neck when a loud burst of drunken laughter penetrated his lust fogged senses. He looked around, remembering where they were but he didn't want to stop, he wasn't even sure if he could. He leaned in close, licking Kurt's pointed ear.

"Can you port us out of here? Somewhere private?" Pietro whispered huskily, breathing hard as he added another lick. He felt more than saw Kurt's nod before the strangest sensation overcame him. He heard Kurt's signature bamf as if it was all around him. He closed his eyes as it felt like someone had lassoed his stomach and was pulling it. He felt disorientated, even more than before. The sensation settled and he felt a cool breeze across his back. He opened his eyes to darkness and moonlight. He quickly took in the wooded area surrounding him before he attacked Kurt's lips again with his own, content that they had privacy.

He continued his struggle to undo Kurt trousers and felt Kurt's thick fingers trying to undo his own. He wrapped his spare hand around the base of Kurt's tail, squeezing, which earned him an erotic yowling sound as Kurt shuddered and hungrily devoured his mouth, his actions becoming even more frantic, Pietro had obviously just found a very sensitive erotic spot.

Pietro let out a sigh of relief as his cock was finally released from the painful confines of his jeans, only to have the sound turn into a strangled yell as Kurt encircled his aching shaft, giving it a firm squeeze. Pietro felt his legs give out as he sank to the soft grass covered ground, pulling Kurt down on top of him. He finally managed to undo Kurt's zipper and swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth at the glimpse of the hard lightly fuzzed blue cock that sprang out into his waiting hand.

Kurt automatically thrust forwards into the pale slender hand gripping his painfully erect shaft. His mind was blank as lust and hunger raced through his veins, urging him to keep going. He roughly grabbed the sides of Pietro's jeans, yanking them down and off the other boy's body. Pietro obviously got the idea as he tugged and pulled at Kurt's own trousers. Kurt kicked the offending garments away before laying himself back over Pietro's body. Both boys gasped in pained pleasure as their engorged cocks brushed against each other for the first time.

Pietro tangled his hands in Kurt's long black hair, pulling the other boy's mouth down to his as he thrust up against Kurt's body, the sensations robbing him of any thoughts as to the wiseness of his actions. Only instinct was guiding him now and his instincts were demanding that he get as close to the other boy as possible. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him more forcefully down on top of him, enjoying Kurt's warm heavy weight against him as they ground together, writhing and undulating, gasping and moaning around each other's mouths as they moved, lost in a sea of sensual ecstasy.

Pietro could feel his release bubbling up inside him, a forest fire raging out of control, thrumming though his veins, his engorged cock throbbing painfully as it slid against Kurt's lightly fuzzed shaft. His balls tingled and he arched up with a scream, biting hard into Kurt's fur covered shoulder as he came. He heard Kurt's howl as the other boy stiffened, bucking into Pietro as their combined fluids shot up between them, coating their chests and stomachs.

Pietro sank back to the ground, boneless, his breathing erratic from the force of his orgasm. He weakly stroked his hand up Kurt's shoulder and neck, his thumb rubbing across Kurt's sharp furry cheekbone as he pulled Kurt in for a deep languid kiss, their tongues moving together almost lazily. He felt the pressure of Kurt's weight slide to one side, pulling Pietro with him as the blue furred boy positioned them on their sides, still wrapped around the other, Kurt's strong arm around his waist, holding him tight. Pietro sighed as they broke the kiss. He dazedly looked at Kurt's half lidded pleasure glazed golden eyes, the alcohol still blurring them. He saw Kurt's long eyelashes flutter as those eyes closed. He felt Kurt's body go lax and a deep rumbling purr vibrating out of Kurt's chest and into his.

Pietro closed his eyes, burying his face into the nape of Kurt's warm furry neck as he breathed deeply, inhaling the other boy's unique musky scent that had the slightest hint of brimstone. His last conscious thoughts were of how pleasing that scent was as the other boy's purring lulled him into a deep dreamless sleep.

**#**

**Oh my, what will they do when they wake up? Keep reading to find out and don't forget to review and tell me what you think, should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay but real life got in the way. **

**Oh well onto the morning after, enjoy!**

**#**

Chapter 2

The first thing Pietro became aware of as he woke was of the intense bright light forcing its way through his closed eyelids and the feeling of a team of jackhammers pounding away at the inside of his skull. He risked slitting one eye lid open slightly, letting out a pain filled gasp as that too bright light scorched his unprepared eye. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut before anymore damage could be done.

What the hell had happened? Where was he? Had he been caught by mutant haters and stuck into a lab to be experiment on? He was in enough pain to make that idea feasible. He slowly became aware of other things, the sound of birds chirping and the very distant sound of cars. Ok, he hadn't been caught by government scientists then.

His brow furrowed as he noticed a soft warm weight around his waist and that he was half lying across something warm and solid which was moving slightly and purring? He realised he was hugging the object underneath him tightly and could feel something soft against his cheek. It was like velvet. What the hell was it?

Had the other boys bought a cat and not told him? It was a damn big cat if they had. He prayed that he wasn't lying here cuddled up to a panther or something that the other boys had stolen and put in his room as some kind of sick joke. He felt the thing beneath him shift about slightly and groan in pain. Cats don't groan!

Without warning, the events of last night suddenly poured into his brain. The Halloween dance, the spiked punch, seeing Cyclops dragged off by Rogue and Jean, seeing Lance and Kitty making out, seeing Evan passed out under the table, seeing Kurt coming out of the bathroom! Oh god what had he done.

He thought frantically as his mind replayed in vivid detail exactly what had happened. He'd kissed Kurt, Kurt had kissed him back, he'd been making out under the bleachers with another guy, with an X-Man and he'd loved it, it had been incredible! He remembered the sensations that had driven rational thought out of his mind. He remembered asking Kurt to port them somewhere more private. Pietro sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping open as it suddenly registered what, or more precisely, who he was cuddling with and where they were and what they had done.

"Oh-my-god, Kurt?" Pietro croaked, looking into the wincing face of the X-Men's very own Nightcrawler, whose eyes were still scrunched shut against the pain of his hangover.

"Pietro?" Kurt questioned slowly opening his eyes to see the other boy's pale delicate features hovering in his line of vision, surrounded by blue sky and tree branches. He had been wondering where he was and why he was in so much pain and why he couldn't remember the evening before when, at the sight of the other boy, his memories of the previous evening slammed into him in a dizzying rush. His eyes widened as he remembered getting drunk and everything he'd done with Pietro. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Oh mein gott you...I...ve...vhat?" Kurt rasped in a panic. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd made out with Pietro. He'd...gott he didn't even know the right word for what he'd done with Pietro. Some sensible non-panicking part of his mind just thanked god that they hadn't had actual sex. He didn't think there would ever be any coming back from that.

He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was naked and so was Pietro. He realised that their nude bodies were still tangled together from sleep. His cock gave an interested twitch, making his face flush with panic, shame and embarrassment.

"Vhere are mein clothes? Vhere are your clothes? Oh gott, vhat did ve do?" Kurt gasped, panicked as the full weight of what they had done began to hit him.

Pietro had been in a state of shock last night's memories running through his head as he watched Kurt's initially confused eyes fill with panicked knowledge. Pietro couldn't believe that he had done this. He had engaged in frottage, he thought it was called, with another male. He wasn't gay, was he?

His cheeks flushed as some small dark part of his mind he never knew existed expressed its regret that they hadn't fucked. Pietro felt heat in his groin which he desperately squashed. No, no, no, he couldn't be gay. He wouldn't let himself be, it wasn't an option. But what they'd done...he'd never felt anything like it. It had been amazing and he hated himself for wanting more. How could he have done all that and with an X-Man no less? Kurt's panicked question about their clothes suddenly made Pietro aware of the fact that they were both still naked and he was more or less lying across Kurt's chest and oh fuck, they were still cuddling one another.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. Somewhere around here I guess." Pietro stuttered for the first time in his life, no longer completely sure of himself and what he was doing.

"So ve should look for zhem, ja?" Kurt asked trying to keep calm, trying to hold back the memories of how good what they had done the night before had felt and trying to suppress the urge to kiss the face that was so close to his and start it all again. What the hell was wrong with him? One night of drunken passion and he was gay? He must be out of his fuzzy little mind.

"Um, yeah, that's a good idea." Pietro said, blushing fiercely as he pulled away, hating the part of him that wanted to stay in Kurt arms, that wanted to kiss the blue furred boy beneath him. Pietro awkwardly sat up, lifting his knee to try and shield from Kurt his sudden insane physical desires that had caused his cock to begin to harden. Kurt quickly rolled over, hiding his own attribute from Pietro's gaze, but Pietro thought he had seen a flash of a slightly swelled fuzzy blue cock. He was glad to know the wasn't the only one in this predicament.

Kurt cast his eyes around the wooded clearing they were in for their clothes. He was acutely aware of his naked state as he tried to shield his body's rebellion from Pietro's eyes. He could feel Pietro glancing at him as they searched and he couldn't keep his own gaze from wandering over that pale finely sculpted muscular form, his cheeks blazing purple under his dark blue fur with his errant and completely forbidden thoughts. He sighed with relief as he spotted a tangle of near white denim and black leather under a bush. He let out a triumphant noise, walking over and untangling the items from the bush and each other before handing Pietro his trousers.

Pietro mumbled a thank you as Kurt handed him his rumpled jeans. He quickly yanked them on unable to take his eyes off Kurt as the other boy shimmied into the tight black leather trousers he'd been wearing the night before. He felt his cock twitch as he saw the muscles in Kurt's ass and back ripple and flex. A wave of lust rushed through him, scaring the hell out of him. Oh fuck, he was attracted to Kurt. How long had he been attracted to the other boy? It couldn't just have been from last night, could it? He ran through the last several months since he'd joined the Brotherhood and first met the other boy and he realised with a start that he had always found the other boy's unusual exotic looks attractive. He'd never felt the revulsion the others claimed feeling at Nightcrawler's appearance.

How could he have blinded himself so completely to something so important as his own sexuality? It suddenly made sense why he found all the girls he dated so dull, why he never pressed them for more than a few innocent kisses. He hadn't wanted them and what the hell kind of guy was he that he found the blue furred boy in front of him so attractive? Should he tell Kurt? No, he couldn't. They had been drunk. Kurt had probably been even more drunk than he was. Pietro felt overwhelmed and suddenly didn't know how to act around the other boy. He groaned internally. How had his life gotten so fucked up?

"Pietro, are you alright?" Kurt asked as he turned around, much more comfortable now that he was at least slightly covered to see Pietro staring at him with wide eyes and scarlet cheeks.

"Yep, I'm fine, just fine. Kinda confused, but fine." Pietro squeaked damning the high pitch of his voice. Oh yeah, he really sounded just dandy, Pietro thought sarcastically.

"Zhat's good. About last night..." Kurt trailed off, nerves choking him. What was he supposed to say? He knew they couldn't do it again, even if his body's reactions to the other boy had forced him to recognise that he wanted to. Oh gott, but he wanted to. He licked his suddenly dry lips nervously. He didn't even know what Pietro thought about what had happened. Pietro might be disgusted at what they had done. Kurt risked a look at the other boy's face. Pietro didn't look disgusted panicked, embarrassed in shock maybe, but not disgusted.

"What about last night?" Pietro asked frightened of what the other boy might say. He didn't even know what he wanted Kurt to say. Did he want Kurt to say that he wasn't gay and was just drunk so that Pietro could lie and agree and the matter could be over? Or did he want Kurt to get down on one knee and confess his long held attraction for Pietro and swear his never ending devotion? Pietro resisted the urge to slap his head at that last thought. He must be losing his mind.

"Vell, ve should talk about it, shouldn't ve? I mean, vhat does zhis mean?" Kurt said unsurely.

"Um, ok, I guess we should talk. We need to know what we're going to do and everything." Pietro admitted his chest feeling tight not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Have...have you ever done anything like zhis before, vith another guy I mean?" Kurt asked, nerves filling him.

"No, there's just last night. What about you, have you ever..?" Pietro trailed off biting his lip not sure how much he should admit to. Should he tell Kurt that he thought he was gay?

"Nein, it never occurred to me to zhink of guy's zhat vay before now. Did...did you like it?" Kurt asked his throat tightening. Pietro eyes widened slightly. Should he tell the truth? He wasn't sure if he could lie. The way Kurt was looking at him, golden eyes nervous and scared, he couldn't lie.

"Yeah, I liked it. I never thought of guys like that either but it felt good and now I'm not sure what to do with that information. How about you?" Pietro admitted, trying not to tremble he was so tense.

"Ja, it vas good. I haven't felt anyzhing like zhat before and I'm not sure vhat zhat means for me." Kurt said, unsure about how much he was supposed to reveal. Pietro took a shuddering breath. He was going to tell the other boy exactly what he was feeling.

"Look, I think I might be gay. I didn't realise it before now but I'm not sure I can deny it now that I know. Last night I might have been drunk but I wanted it and I wanted you. I'm not drunk now but I still want the same thing and it's scaring the hell out of me so please, if it was just the alcohol that made you act that way, tell me now so I can go crawl into a hole where no-one will ever find me." Pietro said, bravely meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt gulped. The other boy had been honest about what he was feeling, the least he could do was the same.

"It vasn't just zhe alcohol. I'm sober now too and I feel zhe same. I never expected any of zhis but I can't deny zhat my body vants you. I zhink I may be gay too. I'm just not sure vhat I'm supposed to do about it." Kurt said steadily, looking at the ground as his face flushed. Pietro nodded at the other boy's admission. So, they were both potentially gay and wanted each other. He looked at Kurt, whose fur covered muscular chest was still on display. He was even still wearing the bat wings, although they were now a little bent and crooked looking. He saw the becoming flush across Kurt cheekbones and had the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss the other boy, but he didn't know how Kurt would react to something like that.

"Can I kiss you?" Pietro asked before he could stop himself.

"Vhat?" Kurt said, a little too breathily. One part of his mind insisting it was a bad idea while the other was telling him to go for it.

"Well we both said that we think that maybe we're gay. Shouldn't we test it out and be sure before we do anything else?" Pietro reasoned, his mind screaming that he was an idiot and should run away as fast as he could while his body forced him to stay where he was, calling out for the other boy's touch.

"Ok." Kurt said, surprising them both. They stepped towards each other nervously, anticipation thrumming through their bodies as they got closer.

Pietro slipped his hands around Kurt's waist, pulling them slowly closer as Kurt settled trembling hands on Pietro's strong upper arms. Pietro licked his lips swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulled Kurt closer, sparks of electricity going off everywhere their bodies came into contact. He tilted his head to one side as he moved his face closer to Kurt's, staring into golden eyes that were as nervous and afraid as his own.

He let his eyelids flutter shut as he closed the gap placing his lips over Kurt's. He tightened his hold around Kurt's waist, pulling them even closer as Kurt's lips moved sensuously against his own and he became lost in the kiss. He felt Kurt's hands griping his biceps, clenching and releasing. He felt Kurt's tongue dart across his upper lip and he obligingly opened his mouth, allowing the other boy's tongue entrance as he began to drown in the incredible sensations that obviously had been anything but drunken fantasy.

Kurt was starting to feel light headed as their tongues tangled and danced. He felt Pietro's arms tightening around his waist, bringing their bodies flush together as he opened his mouth wider, allowing Pietro deeper access to his mouth. The kiss was quickly spiralling out of control, no longer a simple test to see if they still responded to one another but a dizzying wave of sensation and pleasure.

Kurt threw himself more forcefully into the kiss, one hand reaching up to tangle in Pietro's silver locks as he pulled Pietro deeper into the kiss, his other hand wrapping around the back of Pietro's neck as his body melted at the other boy's touch, no longer sure if he could support himself. He could feel Pietro's hands running through the fur on his back, sending delicious tingles straight to his groin.

What was he doing? Oh yeah, he was making out with Pietro in broad daylight to test if he was gay. The incredible sensations rushing through his body making his cock stiffen were a pretty good confirmation, so why were they still kissing? It was wrong. He had to stop this. Pietro was the Brotherhood. They shouldn't be doing this but it felt so amazing.

Pietro felt like he was losing his mind. The way Kurt felt wrapped around him was extraordinary. He felt like he was on fire as his hands moved off their own volition, caressing the other boy's body, the gasping growls Kurt was letting out making his cock harden. Oh god, he really was gay! He had to stop. Shouldn't they be stopping? They'd proved their point but if felt too good to stop. He must be insane. Kurt was an X-Man. Where did he think this was going to lead?

The two boys continued to kiss, gasping and moaning into each other's mouths, lost in sensations, their minds panicking as their bodies drove them to keep going. An electric current ran through both boys as their hardened cloth covered cocks bumped against one another. They simultaneously jumped apart, chests heaving with arousal and panic.

"So, it looks like I'm gay." Pietro stuttered without thought as he looked at the blue furred boy in front of him and a bolt of pure lust shot through him, making him want to pounce and resume the kiss. Why did this have to happen to him? He had his teammates to think about and oh god, his father. What would he say? He couldn't do this. He couldn't afford to be gay.

"Ja, me too." Kurt said nervously, fighting back his body's insistence that he grab Pietro and carry on where they had left off. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be be gay. He couldn't be attracted to Pietro. What would his friends think? And his parents, they might have accepted him looking like a demon, but could they really accept him engaging in acts which the church considered a sin? Verdamment, didn't he have enough problems looking the way he did without adding this on top of it?

"Look, I don't know about you, but I can't afford to be gay. I suggest we just go our separate ways and forget this ever happened." Pietro said, fear churning in his gut. He didn't want to hurt the other boy and god, since when did he care about fuzzballs feelings? This was a disaster.

"Ja, I agree. Last night never happened." Kurt nodded frantically, glad that the other boy had suggested it first so he didn't have to worry about hurting Pietro's feelings. It was a mistake, a very pleasurable mistake but still a mistake. This couldn't go anywhere and they both knew it.

"Right, so I guess I'm off tell no-one." Pietro said, drawing himself to his full height, trying to look dignified and sure of himself.

"Not a soul." Kurt agreed eagerly. The two boys shared one last look before using their separate powers to vacate the clearing, both still uncomfortably hard and determined to forget what had made them that way.

**#**

**Now you know there's no way that this is the end of things. What do you guys think, should I keep going?**

**I think they should get found out in the next chapter, how do you think their teams will react?**

**Keep tuned, more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Finally got the next chapter out, enjoy!**

**#**

Chapter 3

Kurt sighed deeply as he tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying in his third class of the day. He'd had a hell of a weekend. After he'd left Pietro in the clearing he'd returned to the mansion to find the X-Men in uproar planning a search party to find him. Apparently the younger kids had carried Evan home whilst Kitty got a lift off Lance and nobody had realised that he was missing until they woke up in the morning to find his empty un-slept in bed.

They'd jumped on him in relief when he returned, yelling at him for worrying them like that, wanting to know where he had been. Kurt had been forced to do some pretty fancy lying off the cuff, telling them that he'd just passed out somewhere and been asleep. He couldn't tell them the truth. Thankfully they believed him and just told him not to scare them all like that again. Kurt had promised faithfully, trying desperately to get away so he could shower before Logan turned up and took a whiff of him or anybody noticed the encrusted mess in his fur, realising he had done more than just pass out somewhere.

Kurt looked at the clock longingly. Just two more minutes till lunch and he could escape. He just couldn't concentrate on his classes today. His head had been all over the place all weekend. He couldn't believe that he had done that with Pietro or that it had felt so good. He was just relieved he had gotten away with it he had no idea what he would have said to his teammates if they had found out. Thank god Jean's telepathy didn't work on him. Kurt got to his feet with a sigh of relief as the bell rang and he hurried out of class to meet his friends for lunch.

Kurt was starting to get nervous. People kept looking at him and giggling as he walked down the corridor to find the X-Men. He'd noticed it just after his first lesson and it seemed to have been getting worse since then as he watched people discreetly pointing at him and snickering. He checked to make sure his tail hadn't worked its way out. No, it was securely wrapped around his waist. So, what the hell was everyone looking at?

He turned a corner to see all his friends huddled around, staring avidly at what appeared to be the school newspaper. Of course, they had probably done an expo on the spiked punch at the dance.

"Hey guy's vhat's up?" Kurt said cheerfully as he approached, the fur on the back of his neck raised warningly as everyone's heads shot up, regarding him with unreadable looks on their faces.

"Hey, Kurt, is there something that happened at the dance that you maybe forgot to tell us about?" Scott asked calmly, Kurt licked his lips nervously as he regarded the other boy. They couldn't know what he'd done. Maybe something had happened at the dance after he'd left. He just wished he could tell what Scott was thinking. It was impossible to read the other boys expression with those glasses always covering his eyes.

"Nein, not a zhing." Kurt said a little nervously. Why were they all staring at him like that?

"Really, then how do you explain this?" Scott said, his voice hard as he thrust the newspaper into Kurt's hands.

"Oh mein gott." Kurt whispered as he looked at the paper, there on the front cover was the black headline reading 'DRUNKEN FUN AT THE DANCE' with the subheading 'ANGEL'S AND DEMON'S GETTING ALONG' and a huge full page photo of him and Pietro making out under the bleachers. The shot was damning. It showed the two of them kissing furiously obviously with tongues. Pietro had him pinned against the wall and you could even see where Pietro's hand disappeared down the back of Kurt's trousers. The camera had even picked up the fact that both boys were hard. Kurt eyes were so wide that they hurt.

"That's not all." Scott ground out and flicked past a couple of pages to show more pictures from the dance where there was another full page shot of Kurt and Pietro. This one was even worse. Kurt's head was thrown back, the expression on his face one of glazed ecstasy as Pietro nibbled up his neck. This time it was Kurt's hand down the back of Pietro's jeans grasping firm pale flesh and Pietro's hand could clearly be seen cupping and massaging Kurt's obvious arousal. The picture was bordering on pornographic. That's probably why they hadn't used it for the front page. They had probably worried about getting away with using it.

"Do you want to explain this to us Kurt? I mean it looks like you're getting pretty damn hot and heavy with Quicksilver, but that couldn't be right, now could it Kurt? 'Cause you know that he's the enemy, right? Oh, and a guy?" Scott seethed his voice like ice. Kurt started to tremble slightly, his eyes darting around to each of his teammates, the disgusted and betrayed look on Evans face, the shock and horror on Rogue's, Kitty's and Jean's.

"I'm sorry. It vas zhe punch. Ve vere drunk. Ve didn't mean to do anyzhing." Kurt stammered with terrified eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING? Where were you Friday night, Kurt? You said you passed out but, call me crazy, but I just don't think that was the truth, was it? In fact, I'm betting you spent the night with Quicksilver, didn't you? Did you let him fuck you?" Scott yelled out, staring down the younger boy.

"Nein, ve didn't do zhat. It vas only kissing I svear." Kurt pleaded, his hologram unfortunately showing the mortified blush covering his face. He just prayed that they wouldn't guess that he was still lying. He and Pietro hadn't had sex but they had done a lot more than simple kissing.

"How could you do this Kurt? And you lied to us. We were worried about you. We asked you where you had been and you just lied." Kitty said, tears sparkling in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I vas drunk. I vasn't thinking straight and vhen I voke up and realised vhat I had done I vas too ashamed of meinself. Zhe two of us agreed to just forget zhat anything ever happened. Ve didn't zhink anyvun vould ever find out. I'm sorry katzchen. I just vanted to forget about it." Kurt begged the younger girl to understand, hanging his head in shame at the censor on his teammates faces. He'd really screwed up.

A couple of corridors away, Pietro was blatantly using his powers, racing across the school in a blind panic, trying to find his teammates. He'd noticed the whispering and staring but had just shrugged it off until he had walked past someone selling the school newspapers and his eye had been caught as he saw a full page picture of Kurt and himself kissing at the dance. He snatched one of the papers off the table crinkling it he was gripping the sides so hard as he stared at the picture much to the vendors upset. Pietro had flicked through the paper at super-speed, finding one more full size picture of him and Kurt which was even worse than the front page and several smaller ones, each one showing how much he and Kurt had been enjoying themselves.

Pietro had suddenly remembered back at the dance how he'd seen lights flashing at the corner of his eyes. He'd thought it was the kiss but it had been the flash of some asshole's camera. Pietro had raced away at super-speed, still clutching the paper. He had to find his team. He had to make sure they didn't get to see this.

Pietro skidded to a stop as he saw his teammates huddled by some lockers, their expressions a mixture of shock, disgust and fury as they looked at...oh shit...the school newspaper! He felt his stomach plummet as their heads snapped up seeing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!" Lance roared, shaking the school paper at Pietro as he stalked forwards angrily, the other two boys following him with grim expressions.

"It's-not-what-you-think-I can-explain." Pietro shot out, blind terror consuming him.

"Really? Go ahead then and explain, 'cause from where I'm standing it looks like you and the fuzzball were getting pornographic together under the bleachers." Lance sneered threateningly.

Pietro stood there like a rabbit trapped in headlights, speechless as his mind searched frantically for any explanation to give other than the obvious truth, only to come up blank. He had no excuses. Lance nodded, his eyes narrowing as the silver haired boys silence confirmed everything.

"That's what I thought. You didn't come home that night. Were you with him? For fucks sake, at least tell me that you didn't bend over for him." Lance spat acidly, making Pietro flinch.

"N-n-no we d-d-didn't do t-t-that." Pietro stuttered, his heart going like a jackhammer, his muscles tensed prepared to run.

"How could you dawg? And with fuzzbutt too? It's disgusting. What were you thinking?" Toad asked, an expression of revulsion on his pasty face.

"I wasn't thinking. I was drunk, we both were. And you know what...none of this is MY fault. In fact, it's YOUR faults. If you hadn't spiked the fucking punch, if you hadn't told me about it AFTER I'd drank a gallon of the stuff, I would have never gotten drunk and done something so stupid." Pietro yelled, his posture becoming stronger as he laid the blame at someone else's door.

"US? YOU'RE FUCKING BLAMING US? IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG!" Lance bellowed, the vein on his temple pulsing as his face turned red with anger.

"I AM NOT GAY! IT WAS JUST THE ALCOHOL, I WAS DRUNK, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" Pietro screamed, refusing to back down even though he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"We didn't put alcohol in the punch, dawg...ok, so we did, but only a bit of apple cider for taste." Toad announced making Pietro look at him aghast.

"What are you talking about? You told me you spiked it. Half the people there were completely wasted." Pietro said disbelievingly.

"We didn't spike it with much alcohol. We drugged it. All the drug did was make people lose their inhibitions and focus a little. It wouldn't have made you do anything you didn't already want to do." Lance ground out as Pietro paled with shocked horror. Oh god, it was all on him, he had no excuses, no scapegoat, nothing.

"What did you do 'tro'? And we want the truth" Lance growled, obviously trying to restrain his temper.

Pietro's mind raced. He could tell them that he and Kurt had only kissed and groped a little, but if his team had seen the paper then that meant the X-Men had too. Kurt was probably being asked the exact same question and, being the goody good that he was, he had almost definitely told his team the truth which meant if Pietro lied now, he was going to get caught in the lie when they heard the truth from the X-Men. Oh fuck, he was going to have to be honest!

"We made out, there was groping, we got naked and we got each other off, but I swear there was no sex!" Pietro confessed wincing as he waited for the explosion.

"I don't know what worries me more, the fact that you all but fucked Nightcrawler, or the fact that you actually seem to be telling the truth for once." Lance said coolly as he scrutinized the pale haired boy, looking for any hint of dishonesty and finding none. Pietro didn't know it, but he had a tell when he was lying. Whenever Pietro lied, his right eyebrow would twitch up slightly.

"So now you know, what are you going to do?" Pietro asked shakily, waiting to hear his sentence and actually feeling more frightened by the fact that Lance wasn't yelling.

"Nothing, you did it, you fucked up and there's no going back now, but I mean it Pietro, this doesn't happen again. I don't give a shit about what's going on between you and fuzzbutt, but whatever it is stops now." Lance declared commandingly.

"Absolutely, never again, I swear it." Pietro agreed eagerly his face blurring as he nodded his head at super-speed.

"What did the two of you even do, jerk each other off or somethin?" Toad asked, shaking his head as if he still couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"Um no, I think its called frottage. We just sort of moved together till we came." Pietro said, trying not to be too explicit, a deep blush lighting up his usually pale cheeks. Freddie looked confused but Toad and Lance seemed to understand what Pietro was talking about.

"Oh you mean you dry humped" Toad nodded knowingly.

"Does it matter what he did? He did it, end of story." Lance growled glaring at the younger boy before moving his glare to Pietro, who was the cause of the entire issue.

"We're letting it slide this time Pietro. If you want to tell yourself you're not gay, that's fine with us, but we'll be watching you and I don't want to see you anywhere near Nightcrawler again. Am I making myself clear?" Lance said menacingly. He knew he was coming on a little too strong and felt a slight tinge of guilt for it when he saw how pale and frightened Pietro looked, but this is what was best for the team.

"Crystal." Pietro croaked, his throat feeling tight. He was lucky that this was the worst that was happening.

Lance shook his head, giving the younger boy a disappointed look before they all set off to class. He didn't care if Pietro was gay, but why the hell did he have to go for one of the X-Geeks? It didn't enter Lance's head for a second how hypocritical this thought was, seeing as he'd been chasing Kitty forever. Pietro kept his head down, glancing up at the rest of them nervously out the corner of his eyes as if still afraid of their censure.

"Oh great, this is just what we need." Lance ground out sarcastically. Pietro looked up to see what Lance was talking about only to have his eyes widen, suppressing a groan as he saw Kurt surrounded by the rest of the X-Geeks with a pleading look on his face. Pietro gulped, a shiver of fright racing up his spine as Kurt lifted his head and their eyes locked across the hallway and a frission of lust shot through him, making him realize he was still attracted to the other boy.

"Pietro?" Kurt swallowed thickly, his attention drawn away from Scott's lecture as he caught sight of the pale haired boy walking down the hall with the rest of the Brotherhood. His eyes flicked between Scott's angry face and Pietro's frightened one. For the first time in memory, Pietro's face wasn't wearing an expression of smug superiority. The speedster looked well and truly defeated, as if he'd been brought down a peg or twenty.

Scott didn't miss Kurt's barely there whisper and he swung his head round to see Pietro standing with the Brotherhood. He felt his anger boiling up inside as he observed the wide eyed way the two younger boys were looking at each other and he was sure he could see the spark of attraction in both their eyes. He grit his teeth and scowled at the two.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott seethed in the speedster's direction making the younger boy eep unsurely and took a few steps back as he realised everyone's attention was suddenly on him.

"It's school Summer's he has every right to be here." Lance glowered at the taller boy. He may have just finished chewing Pietro out, but the white haired boy was still his teammate and his friend and he wasn't going to let that asshole Summer's have a go at him.

"How can you defend him? Don't you know what they did?" Scott exclaimed turning his annoyed crimson tinted gaze on the Brotherhoods rock tumbling team leader.

"Yeah, they got drunk, they got naked and they got each other off, it was stupid but I doubt either of them are about to do it again." Lance announced, giving the older boy a contemptuous look which became considering at the look of shock that suddenly took over the faces of each of the X-Geeks. He moved his confused gaze onto Nightcrawler who was cringing and trying to melt into the wall.

"You lied to us...again? For fucks sake Kurt have you ever told the truth about anything?" Scott yelled, turning glasses hidden furious eyes on the younger boy whose eyes were wide and frantic.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole, anything so that he didn't have to face his friends angry disappointed faces.

"You didn't tell them?" Pietro asked unsurely, feeling a little in shock at the development. He'd been so sure Kurt would tell his team the absolute truth.

"Of course I didn't. I thought you vould lie so it vould be ok if I did. Vhy zhe hell did you tell zhem?" Kurt asked exasperated, turning to face the white haired boy who was half responsible for the mess he was in.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you'd lie? I figured you'd tell the truth so I had to do the same." Pietro near shouted, stepping forwards. He couldn't believe that one of the purer than thou X-Men had chosen the one time he'd told the truth to lie.

"But I only lied because I thought you vould." Kurt growled facing off with the younger boy, his fear of his friends turning to anger at the white haired boy in front of him as they squared off.

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting. And I thought we were supposed to be the bad guys. Tell me, Summer's, are all your team so dishonest?" Lance chuckled feeling amused despite himself.

"Shut the fuck up, Alvers. You don't know a damn thing." Scott swore angrily, feeling humiliated. As if it wasn't bad enough Kurt had done something so stupid in the first place, he'd then shown all of them up by lying about it. He was so angry he could barely stand to look at the younger boy who was standing there glaring at his white haired partner in crime.

"I know that Pietro was honest with us, while your oh so perfect fuzzball lied to you." Lance sniped. Maybe Kurt wasn't as bad as he'd thought if he'd given him such a perfect opportunity to knock the high and mighty Summer's off his high horse.

Scott was speechless. He wanted to defend Kurt but he couldn't! The younger boy had lied to them. He'd been doing that a lot over the last few days, apparently. How was he ever supposed to trust Kurt again?

Kurt was in quandary. Guilt was overwhelming him for lying to his friends. He knew it wasn't an excuse but he'd really thought he could get away with it.

"Shut up, Lance. You're making things worse." Pietro snapped, seeing the hollow pained look that came to Kurt's eyes that made his heart clench as he damned himself for his weakness.

"Excuse me? What makes you think you're in a position right now to be telling me not to do anything? You're in enough trouble as it is." Lance stated dangerously. Pietro's jaw clenched as he seethed, anger bubbling up inside him. What right did Lance have to hold this over his head? Lance panted after Kitty, so how could Pietro panting after Kurt be any worse?

"Oh please, you screw around with Kitty all the time and she's an X-Geek. How is what I did with Kurt any worse than that?" Pietro challenged before he could stop himself.

"That's different, I'm dating Kitty. Are you saying you want to start dating Kurt?" Lance asked aghast.

"Yes...no...I don't know" Pietro shouted, cradling his head within his hands with frustration. Lance's question had made him think. Did he want to date Kurt? He was still attracted to him. He couldn't deny that and everyone knew what had happened. Now he had nothing to lose.

"Pietro?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. His breath caught as Pietro's hands dropped and those misty blue eyes locked with his. His mind swirled with the things he saw within those orbs. What was happening here?

"Screw that, I don't like Kitty dating Lance. I'm definitely not letting the two of you go out." Scott yelled, not liking the way Kurt and Pietro were looking at each other as if they were actually considering the idea.

"Shut up, Scott. I'm sick of zhis! Ok, so I didn't tell you vhat me and Pietro did, but zhis is exactly zhe reason vhy. I knew you vouldnt understand." Kurt growled, gathering his strength to stand up to someone he looked upon as an older brother.

"Your damn right I don't. You are not dating Quicksilver." Scott ordered, obviously not expecting any opposition.

"And vhat if I did? Vhat are you going to do about it Scott? Are you going to slap me on zhe wrist and call me a bad boy? He didn't do anyzhing wrong and neither have I, vhat happened is betveen us and us alone." Kurt scowled, standing firm, pausing to give each person on both teams a fierce look daring them to say anything. A cold chill went through each of them at the expression on Kurt's face. It was so easy to forget that he and Mystique were related but at times like this the resemblance was uncanny.

Pietro couldn't control his shock or the warmth that suddenly flooded through him. Nobody had ever really stood up for him before and yet here Kurt was standing up to both of their teams to defend what they'd done. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful Kurt looked in that moment, his chin held high with determination and his blue/black eyes blazing with fortitude. He swallowed thickly as the urge to swing Kurt round and kiss him streaked through him.

"Hang on, am I missing something, dawgs? But does this mean silver and fuzzy are gonna be dating now?" Toad asked unsurely, looking more than a little confused at the turn the argument had taken.

"Pie? Is that...I mean do you actually want to...?" Lance trailed off, not capable of bringing himself to saying what he thought the two younger boys wanted.

"What would happen if I said that I did?" Pietro asked, chewing his lip anxiously, knowing exactly what Lance was asking.

"I dunno Pie...it's just...why him?" Lance asked desperately. For all his tough guy act, he did care about his team. He'd gotten over a lot of his instinctive anger when he'd first found out about this but he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of anyone on his team dating the fuzzball.

"Why Kitty? I dunno Lance I don't think we really pick who we like." Pietro sighed, and to his surprise, instead of looking angry, the brunette boy looked thoughtful. Lance's mind raced. Maybe Pietro had a point. Ok, sure, the guys had teased him about his crush on Kitty, but nobody had told him he couldn't date her. He looked the silver haired boy over carefully, seeing the fear in his eyes. Was he really that overbearing and judgemental that his own teammate was afraid of him?

He looked to Scott, whose expression was one of disgusted fury and he saw the way Kurt was looking at his teamleader. The blue furred boy's eyes were mirroring the same fear that was in Pietro's. A shiver swept through him, oh god, he was acting like fucking Summers!

He watched the two younger boys that were at the heart of this problem. He saw fear but he also saw the way their gazes softened and warmed whenever they flitted over each other. He didn't understand it but he wasn't sure it was his place to put a stop to it. If Kurt was what Pietro wanted, then maybe he should just stand back and let it happen. At least then he wasn't inadvertently turning into that asshole Summers.

"I guess we'll accept it. So does this mean you're gay now?" Lance asked, trying not to be confrontational. If Pietro and Kurt were going to date then he'd let it happen. Hell, maybe they could even convince the fuzzball to switch teams. Besides, Pietro would have enough problems when Mystique found out what was happening.

"Yeah, I guess. So will that...I mean, is that going to be a problem?" Pietro asked meekly, without his usual swagger.

"No, no problem and I'm sorry I hassled you." Lance said giving the younger boy a lopsided smile, knowing that Freddie and Toad were waiting for his judgement to base their own on.

"It's ok, you were just looking out for me." Pietro smiled at the older boy, relief flooding though him accompanied by a healthy dose of shock that Lance was just letting it go and giving in like this. He turned to settle his gaze back on Kurt who, with the rest of the X-Men, had been watching his conversation.

"Look I know we said we were just gonna forget about what happened but, well, we've been caught and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and maybe talk things through?" Pietro asked, his voice shaking a little nervously as he regarded the black haired teen in front of him. He knew he was basically asking Kurt out on a date and he violently hoped he wasn't about to be humiliated and turned down in front of everyone.

Kurt's stomach leapt and bounced at Pietro question as it was filled with butterflies. He heard Pietro's entire conversation with Lance and whilst he was glad that Pietro wasn't going to suffer anymore anger from his team, Kurt still had his own to worry about. He chewed his lip as his mind churned and he studied Pietro's face, tracing the pale defined features before settling on Pietro's eyes and it hit him that he really did want to accept. No matter what happened, he wanted to take this chance and find out what was happening between them. He had just opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by Scott.

"Forget it! You may be a fag but there's no way Kurt is. You just took advantage of him." Scott sneered at the white haired boy. Lance was about to step forward to defend his teammate when Kurt beat him to it.

"Shut up Scott! You don't know anyzhing. I knew vhat I vas doing just zhe same as Pietro did and if zhat makes me gay, I don't care." Kurt snapped, feeling more than a little fed up with Scott's overbearing manner and inflammatory words.

"Kurt you can't be serious. You're not actually going to..." Scott started only to have Kurt talk over him.

"Yes I am. Pietro, I accept. Vhat time vould you like to meet?" Kurt asked, glaring at Scott before turning his attention to the white haired teen in front of him, a thrill going up his spine at the almost shy smile Pietro was giving him.

"Um, I dunno, about seven? Do you want me to come by for you or do you want to meet somewhere?" Pietro asked, feeling a pleased flush spread across his cheeks as he realised that he had just asked Kurt out on a date and the other boy had actually said yes.

"How about if I meet you. Ve could meet on zhe corner by Luigi's?" Kurt suggested, thinking it was better to meet each other away from their teams prying eyes and they could go in there and get some ice-cream while they talked.

"Ok, that sounds good. So, I'll see you at seven then." Pietro smiled a little shakily, running his hand roughly through his white hair. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous and fluttery. It was only a date. He and Kurt had practically fucked each other a few days ago, so a date shouldn't feel like such a big thing, should it?

"Ja, seven it is." Kurt smiled back, ignoring Scott's ranting behind him. He was unsure of himself now. They had set up a date but what were they supposed to do now? Were they supposed to just say bye and walk away? Were they supposed to kiss? He sighed, damning his own awkwardness.

Pietro was unfortunately suffering from the same thing, unsure about what he should do now. On impulse he jerked forwards and pressed a brief kiss to Kurt's cheek and gave the wide eyed boy a nervous smile before he hustled his teammates away to class.

Kurt brought up a shaky hand to his cheek where he could still feel the warmth of Pietro's lips as he watched the white haired boy walk away. A giddy tingly feeling sprang up inside him as he thought about the fact that he only had a few hours till he'd be seeing Pietro again on an honest to goodness date. He was snapped out of his musings by Scott's continued rants.

"Are you insane Kurt? What the hell are you thinking?" Scott spat, wondering when exactly the situation had spiralled so completely out of his control.

"How could you man? It's Pietro!" Evan scowled, giving Kurt a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry, Evan, I know you don't like him and I'm not asking you to, but I can't help vhat I feel." Kurt said sadly, knowing that Evan would see what he was doing as a betrayal.

Evan just shook his head at him before stalking off. Kitty looked at him sadly but didn't say anything. Rogue looked like she didn't know what to think and therefore stayed silent whilst Jean gave him a sympathetic look. Kurt smiled gratefully at her as she placed her hand over Scott's mouth as he continued to spew complaints, succinctly telling him to shut up and mind his own business before dragging him away, followed by the others.

Kurt sighed. He knew for the sake of his friends he should have turned Pietro down, but he just couldn't give up this chance to explore how he felt. He couldn't explain it but he felt drawn to Pietro now. He didn't know whether it was just because Pietro was the first person to want to be with him like that despite his looks or whether there were genuine feelings there but he wanted the chance to find out. His heart and mind were caught between the sadness at disappointing his friends and the elation creeping over him as he thought about his and Pietro's date that night.

**#**

**Hey someone suggested that I have Evan be jealous, I like that idea but I can't decided whether I want him to secretly want to be with Kurt or Pietro, which one do you guys think he should have a crush on?**


End file.
